Mystery Train
Summary: Someone steals the Countess's daughter's diamond tiara on the Exposition Express when the Hunters are hired to guard it...but who? (We open up on Seliph, bounding through a train station and laughing happily. Takumi is chasing after him.) Takumi Kaze: Seliph! Seliph, get back here! Seliph Sívrit: Sorry! I'm excited! We're going to Seattle! What's not to like?! Takumi Kaze: Seliph, I know we're going there. Seliph Sívrit: Oh, sorry! Had to tell you 'cause I was worried you'd forgotten on the drive there! (Takumi sighs.) Takumi Kaze: Where did you even get the money for a train ride to Seattle anyway? Seliph Sívrit: I won a raffle! Mostly because I entered my name a hundred times. A day. (A whistle sounds.) Seliph Sívrit: Ooh! That's ours! C'mon, c'mon! Trifa Liang-Mania: Oh, hi Uncle Takumi! Uncle Seliph! Seliph Sívrit: Oh hey kids! Takumi Kaze: What are you guys doing here? Nia Troy: We're on a mission. We've been hired to guard Lady Navassa, daughter of Countess Francis, she's been targeted by some gangs and crime rings. They want to steal her jewels and possibly kidnap her. Seliph Sívrit: Ah. Unfortunate. ...why? Nia Troy: No clue. Seliph Sívrit: '''You guys look awful, are you alright? '''Foxx Otur: '''Well, after we aced our exams we got shipped off on a mission to Peru...just haven't slept in 3 days... '''Takumi Kaze: Ah, Seliph, we should go get a seat, this whole thing is the Hunters' problem... (Seliph waves goodbye as Takumi drags him off to get a seat. The camera cuts to overnight. Everyone is asleep, Hunters included, until...) Lady Navassa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Seliph yelps and falls off the seat. He dashes down the car to check on the lady.) Seliph Sívrit: Are you okay?! What happened?! Lady Navassa: My tiara! It's been stolen! Seliph Sívrit: Oh. I'll go get the Hunters! (He dashes back down and starts poking them, trying to get them to wake up. Nothing happens. He pokes them again. Still nothing. He blares an air horn, which does wake up Takumi, but does nothing else.) Takumi Kaze: AH! JESUS! WHAT THE HELL?! Seliph Sívrit: Tryin' to wake up the Hunters. It's going poorly. Takumi Kaze: Um...about that...remember their last mission caused them to stay up for three whole nights. Seliph Sívrit: WHAT?! Oh yeah. Takumi Kaze: They probably need their sleep. Seliph Sívrit: But the lady- Wait a minute. (He suddenly grins.) Takumi Kaze: ...what are you- Seliph Sívrit: This looks like a job for... (He suddenly grabs a trench coat, hat, and magnifying glass, then strikes a pose.) Seliph Sívrit: THE SÍVRIT-KAZE DETECTIVE SQUAD! Takumi Kaze: ...what. (The puchis start making their noises, they want to be included.) Seliph Sívrit: '''And Puchis, Detective squad... '''Inuku: '''Nuku. (I need her scent to find the tiara.) '''Takumi Kaze: ...um...I don't speak Puchish. Seliph Sívrit: I know Puchish! You just have to babble their own nonsense back at them! Nuku, inuku inuku, inuku, nuku nuku! (Inuku pouts and angrily bites Seliph in the nose and storms away to sulk.) Seliph Sívrit: What did I just say? (Shei-kun pulls out a piece of paper and writes "You said that his dads have rabies and that he's a potato. He said that he needs a sample Lady Navassa's scent in order to find the tiara as it most likely has her scent on it too.") Takumi Kaze: Oh. Well then, to her cabin! (They head to the lady's cabin. She's crying over the loss of her tiara.) Lady Navassa: Oh, where could it have go-o-one? Waaaah! *sniffle* V-Vivian, fetch me a handkerchief... (Her servant, a young lady called Vivian, scurries off for a handkerchief.) (Suddenly, Seliph pops up out of nowhere, carrying Inuku and the other puchis.) Seliph Sívrit: Hi, can I get a moment of your ti- Lady Navassa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH WHAT IS THAT?! (She backhands the puchis out the window, and the Puchi quickly vanishes from sight.) (Beat) Seliph Sívrit: ...he's fine. He's a Puchi. Takumi Kaze: So does that mean we have to do this the old-fashioned way? Gather clues across the train? Interview suspects? Like Sherlock Holmes? Seliph Sívrit: Oh! Yes! (He grabs a random detective hat and puts it on Takumi.) Seliph Sívrit: You can be Watson! Takumi Kaze: What?! The sidekick?! Seliph Sívrit: Hey, I already have the trench coat and magnifying glass. I'm not givin' them up yet! (They go into another cabin.) Takumi Kaze: Wait. How do you know who Watson is? Seliph Sívrit: Oh, I read about him. Takumi Kaze: You read Sherlock Holmes?! Seliph Sívrit: What? I have a lot of interests. Granted, I need to consult the dictionary a lot, but I still like 'em. Scandal in Bohemia is my personal favorite. (There are three people in the cabin: a young, rather pale woman who's filing her nails, a man in his twenties sleeping on his chair, and a shy-looking little girl sitting in front of him, reading.) Seliph Sívrit: *whispering* I've got the magnifying glass, so I look for the clues. Tik-Tak, start interviewing everyone! Game's afoot in three...two...one! (Seliph drops to all fours and starts crawling across the floor, searching with the magnifying glass for clues. The woman gives him a strange look.) (Takumi facepalms. He walks over to the little girl.) Takumi Kaze: Name. (She looks up, startled.) Little Girl: C-Celeste Ring? Takumi Kaze: Did you or someone on this car steal a tiara? Celeste Ring: What?! N-no...my older brother and I...he's sitting across from me...we're heading to Seattle so he can do a presentation there. He's...he's famous in the field of robotics... Takumi Kaze: Did you see anything strange? Celeste Ring: No...it's just been us and this woman the entire time...at one point, Ben and I left for the dining car, but- Seliph Sívrit: Tik-Tak! Help! (Takumi turns his head to see Seliph, whose foot is caught under the seat.) Takumi Kaze: How'd you even do that?! Seliph Sívrit: I was trying to pick up a quarter. (Takumi facepalms again.) Takumi Kaze: You are insufferable. Seliph Sívrit: And you wouldn't have it any other way! Takumi Kaze: ...dammit, he's got me there... (Suddenly they hear tiny footsteps on the roof and the puchis all fall back down through the roof hatch. They make their noises to say that they're okay.) Takumi Kaze: '''At least you guys are back. '''Nyan-chan: Nyan! (You idiot!) Inuku: 'Nuku. Nuku. (Just get a sample of her scent. Also you guys owe us snacks for this.) '(Takumi runs to Navassa's room and takes the tissue she used to wipe her tears and gives it to Inuku.) Takumi Kaze: 'Lead the way, Inuku. '''Inuku: '''Nuku! Nuku! (I got it! This way! ) '(They walk down the train. Suddenly, midway through the dining car, there's a loud clattering sound.) Seliph Sívrit: ...what was that? (He peers around the counter. Nothing. He checks the cabinets. Still nothing.) Seliph Sívrit: Where are you, clattering sound?! Takumi Kaze: Behind us? (They head back down the train. Still nothing.) Seliph Sívrit: ...soooooo is it the caboose the Hunters are in or Lady Navassa's car or- (He opens the door to the last two cars, which Navassa and the Hunters are in. His face pales.) Seliph Sívrit: Where did the train go?! Takumi Kaze: What did you-? (He peers out from the doorway. His jaw drops. Why? The last two cars are gone. Disconnected from the train.) Takumi Kaze: ''N-NANI THE FU-'' Seliph Sívrit: Tik-Tak! Language! Takumi Kaze: But! The cars! The ones the Hunters and Lady Navassa are in! They're gone! Doll-chan: Do-ru! (Look! The car's are being dragged off that way!) (They jump off the train as it slows down to make a turn and run after the two stolen cars. Meanwhile on the train cars the Hunters are still sound asleep while Navassa is demanding to see where they're being dragged off to.) Lady Navassa: DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! (A figure comes in through the roof hatch and kicks her down and pushes her into her room) Figure: Shut your piehole. OI Scott, ya got everything? Scott: Yep, thanks for helping me out guys. I'll be richer than them Hollywood guys! (Seliph, Takumi and the puchis are getting closer to the train cars. The puchis jump onto the roof and get in through the roof hatch. They land in the Hunters' room waking them up. They look out the windows and realize what's going on. Seliph and Takumi are almost at the cars when 3 men are thrown out of the back car, they leap out of the way and jump onto the car to see the Hunters giving the group of thieves angry and cranky beat downs.) Seliph Sívrit: I guess they're stronger when they're angry. (They dodge another man as he is thrown out by Valeria and Jewel.) Takumi Kaze: ...sooooooo what happens now- (There's suddenly a loud bang. Both of their faces pale, and they run to a window.) (Yang is lying on the ground, blood spilling from his shoulder. A woman with a ponytail stands above him, pointing a gun at the rest of the Hunters.) Woman: Take another step forward...and I will fire. Seliph Sívrit: T-Tik-Tak...they're gonna- Takumi Kaze: I know! I'm trying to come up with a- (Seliph has disappeared.) Takumi Kaze: Uh...Seliph? (Seliph is already in the car, creeping up behind the woman with a wooden chair. He breaks it over her head, giving Trifa the chance to treat his injury and remove the bullet. Lupe grabs the bullet and uses his super strength to flick it at the lady, hitting her in the shoulder. The puchis all pile on her and start biting her.) Woman: 'GYAH! What the- '(Nia kicks her down and curb kicks her, knocking her out. She wakes up, tied to a chair in Lady Navassa's room with everyone surrounding her.) Yoruko Senju: 'Talk! '''Woman: '''Who ever you are, just...just take my money I don't know anything! '''Yang Hou: '''Wait, you're not the thief? '''Woman: '''What do you mean?! Are you guys- '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''No, we're not. '(They suddenly felt the train car stop. The peek outside to see that they're in the middle of nowhere. Gyu-kun and Hachi suddenly realize something.) Hachi Nile: '''Wait, they knew we were in these cars, the people who can alert the authorities on board, the people hired to guard her and the jewels and the only armed passenger on the train! '''Gyu-kun: '''Gyu! (You're right!) '''Takumi Kaze: '''Which means, the thieves have regrouped to the main car! '''Seliph Sívrit: And that we're in the middle of nowhere! (Beat) Takumi Kaze: ...well, who's going to be eaten first. Nia Troy: 'Not on our watch! Shade, Eigou, Amber, Adam, can you guys hack into the control system and get thing running? '''Eigou Nile: '''On it! '(Eigou and Shade take out their computers and hacks into the train's database to see that their car's controls were hacked so they would disconnect and stop, making it easy for them to be dragged off. They undo the hacking while Adam and Amber try and get the controls ready, soon they were speeding back towards the main cars that they had disconnected from. The cars are reconnected to the main cars and they run into the dining car where the other passengers are having breakfast.) (Or, more accurately, Seliph slides into the car with a cardboard bazooka.) Seliph Sívrit: THERE'S A THIEF IN THE ROOM! PUT YOUR HANDS UP, THIEF! GET ON THE GROUND! (The passengers scream and drop to the floor, thinking this is a hostage situation.) Cook: Y-young man! What are you doing! Seliph Sívrit: SHE HAS A KNIFE! GRAB HER! Cook: It's a butter kni- Seliph Sívrit: RAAAAAAAAAAAH! (He attacks with the cardboard bazooka, but is stopped short when the conductor bursts in. The puchis, the Hunters and Takumi sigh and face palm at the sight.) Conductor: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! (Setsuna's eyes flash yellow as she sees something under the conductor's hat.) Setsuna Mikoto: 'There's something in his hat. Hachi! '(Hachi transforms into his snake form and wraps himself around the conductor and goes into his hat, he sees something sparkly hidden inside the lining, he grabs it with his mouth and slithers out with a diamond necklace. Everyone gasps.) Conductor: 'It's not what you think! '''Hachi Nile: '''Then explain to us how this necklace was in your hat. '''Lady Navassa: '''That's not a necklace! That's a part of my tiara! '''Yoruko Senju: '''How many parts does it have? '''Lady Navassa: '''6, the pieces are detachable and can be worn as a pair of earrings, a necklace, a ring, a bracelet and a smaller tiara. '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''Hold on, I got scent again. To the engine room! '(They follow Lupe to the engine room where he digs around some of the conductor's belongings and finds a ring.) Conductor: 'How?! I always keep the door locked! '(They then find the other pieces hidden in other places in the engine room.) Eigou Nile: 'Alright spill the beans! '''Conductor: '''Well the only other person who'd have the keys to the engine room is the janitor! And we just got two new guys and they just went missing last ni- OH MY! '(Suddenly they hear the cars being uncoupled and someone busts in through the windows.) Scott Haywire: 'well, took you guys long enough to figure that out! '''Nia Troy: '''Wait! You're the Haywire! '''Scott Haywire: '''Since plan A didn't work, I guess you could say I'm bringing you all down. '(They look outside to see that the train is heading to an unfinished bridge. Scott kicks down the door and a car drives up next to the train and he jumps onto it. Everyone is so shocked that they didn't realize that he grabbed the tiara.) Scott Haywire: 'See you all in hell losers! '(Shade throws something onto the car's engine and it explodes, blowing up the car and knocking Scott and his syndicate back. Nia, Vidyut, Foxx and Eigou and Amber quickly jump out of the car, Amber and Vidyut short circuits it and Nia, Foxx and Eigou run in behind it and use their weapon and tails to hold the car. back, they successfully stopped it. Lady Navassa jumps off the train and stomps over to an injured Scott and snatches her tiara back.) Lady Navassa: 'I'll take that! '(A helicopter shows up and the thieves are arrested. The camera cuts to the train, back together and arriving in Seattle.) Nia Troy: 'Thanks a lot for helping us on that mission. '''Takumi Kaze: '''No problem kids. '''Seliph Sívrit: '''Yay! We helped, come on Tik-Tak! '(He drags Takumi off with him into the city while the Hunters and their puchis laugh at them and the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes